legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
OGEL Prime
'''OGEL Prime '''is the true epicenter of the Brickster's young empire. This planet rests in the newly born OGEL Empire Galaxy 762 million lightyears from its strongest enemy, Earth. OGEL Prime was once thought not to exist. It was belived that when the Brickster abandoned the Infomaniac 50 zillion, B.C., he went to an asteroid in the Milky Way Galaxy and made a home of it called OGEL Island. However, in the wake of the Invasion of LEGO Island, the asteroid is actually called OGEL I.S.L.E., the Brickster's base inside the Milky Way Galaxy. It has been confirmed that the Brickster used the stolen bricks he took from the Infomaniac and built a planet in the Eagle Nebula, between two Pillars of Creation. In 2010, the Brickster used the power of Bill Ding's magic wrench to deconstruct OGEL Prime and reconstruct it in a new galaxy. From there, the Brickster's allies have begun building their own planets with the help of their soldiers to create an empire to defeat Earth, the Space Police, and the Nexus Force and to control the universe. OGEL Prime is constantly waging war with Earth. It has also been confirmed that OGEL Prime is the capitol of the OGEL Empire Galaxy and is the home of "almost every super bad guy who is not in the slammer" as Nick Brick has put. History Man-Made Planet In approximately 50 zillion, B.C., the Brickster fled Earth for the vast reaches of uncharted space in a crud spaceship he had jumbled together before leaving. He finally arrived in the open cluster of stars later known as the Eagle Nebula. Between two gas towers known as the Pillars of Creation, the Brickster began building his own planet. After zillions of years, making numerous trips back to his old home of LEGO Island to steal LEGO bricks, the Brickster completed his massive planet created in the image of the LEGO Planet. On the north pole of the planet sat OGEL Island, the shining capitol of the Brickster's future empire and a mirror image of LEGO Island. However, the Brickster wasn't finished. Over the span of several zillion years, the Brickster created massive cities across his continents and built deformed minifigs to populate his cities. With an entire planet as his disposal, the Brickster was at peace. The peace wouldn't last forever, as a massive asteroid would come by OGEL Prime and smash into it, taking out most of Acirfa, OGEL Prime's equivelent to the continent of Africa. Due to the planet's artifical nature, most of Acirfa deconstructed on impact, allowing magma to flow from the core of the planet into the ocean Carbon dioxide was released into the atmosphere, suffocating most of the minifigs near the core. However, atmosphere near OGEL Island kept its oxygon levels at the same levels. Most of the surviving minifigs moved northern parts of the continents. However, several minifgs eventually adapted to the carbon dioxide and continued to live near the middle and southern parts of the planet. Absence of Life The Brickster began planning his revenge on LEGO Island. He built soldiers, war machines, and a massive spaceship to transport him and his army to the LEGO Planet. In 1430, the Brickster and his soldiers left OGEL Prime to take over the LEGO Planet. OGEL Prime remained empty of life for hundreds of years as the Brickster started the First Brickster War on LEGO Island. He would lose the war and be thrown in jail on Earth while his remaining forces were thrown into the asteroid belt in the Terran Solar System. Category:LEGO Axis Planets